Super Rabbit
Super Rabbit is a fictional, funny-animal superhero in comic books published by Timely Comics, a predecessor of Marvel Comics, during the 1930s and '40s period fans and historians call the Golden Age of comic books. Created by cartoonist Ernie Hart, he first appeared in Comedy Comics #14 (Feb. 1943). The character appeared after Fawcett Comics' funny-animal superhero Hoppy the Marvel Bunny (debut: Fawcett's Funny Animals #1, Dec. 1942), and before the Bugs Bunny theatrical cartoon short "Super-Rabbit" (April 1943) Publication history Following his debut as the cover star of Comedy Comics #14 (March 1943), Super Rabbit remained the lead feature through at least #33 (Sept. 1946). A star of Timely Comics' humor division — produced by what the company called its "animator bullpen", edited by Vincent Fago and largely separate from the superhero group producing comics featuring Captain America and other such characters — Super Rabbit was also featured in Krazy Comics, Comic Capers, Funny Tunes (a.k.a. Animated Funny Comic-Tunes), All Surprise Comics (as the cover star of #1-11, Fall 1943 - Fall 1946) and other anthology series. He additionally starred in his own Super Rabbit Comics, which ran 14 issues (Fall 1944 - Nov. 1948). His final story appeared in It's a Duck's Life #11 (Feb. 1952). Three known unauthorized reprint issues appeared, from Israel Waldman's I.W. Publishing, beginning in 1958, with issues #1-2 released that year. A third issue, labeled #7 and costing 10¢, later appeared, and was reissued in 1963 as #10 and costing 12¢. Aside from creator Ernie Hart, other artists who contributed to his adventures included Mike Sekowsky, Al Jaffee, and inker Violet Barclay. Fictional character biography The meek little Waffles, variously depicted as a reporter or a shoeshine rabbit, rubs a magic ring to gain mass and height and become the flying, super-strong Super Rabbit who is virtually invulnerable except for a small spot on the very top of his head where something as light as a falling feather could knock him out. He protects the innocent, captures robbers, and even fights such World War II menaces as Super Nazi, a pig with a Hitler mustache. His self-proclaimed "number-one fan" and unasked-for publicist Wilbur Woodpecker occasionally accompanies Super Rabbit, much to his consternation. Generally tall and lanky, he sometimes takes on a bulky form. His original costume featured the initial "S" on his chest, which he later replaced with the words "Super Rabbit". References *Don Markstein's Toonopedia: Super Rabbit *Vassallo, Michael J. "Vince Fago and the Timely Funny Animal Dept.", Comicartville Librarary, February 2003, p. 2. WebCitation archive. *Nevins, Jess. "The Timely Comics Story", p. 5. WebCitation archive. *Atlas Tales *Grand Comics Database *The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators External links *[http://www.comicbookresources.com/columns/oddball/index.cgi?date=2001-05-24 Comic Book Resources: "Oddball Comics", by Scott Shaw: "Super Rabbit Comics Vol. 1, No. 8"] (column of May 24, 2001): and [http://www.comicbookresources.com/columns/oddball/index.cgi?date=2002-11-18 "Super Rabbit Comics Vol. 1, No. 12"] (column of November 18, 2002) *Lambiek Comiclopedia: Ernie Hart Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Fictional hares and rabbits Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Golden Age superheroes Category:Timely Comics characters